Naruto's dimensions
by Kathoros
Summary: A newcomer arrived in Konoha.  He has a special ability, to travel between dimensions. OC centric traveling between fanfictions, no pairings YET, rated M just in case, R&R, better explanation inside.


**Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto and everything, only the OC is mine, but I won't make a lot of money out of it :'(

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's me again, with a new story. For the ones that are reading this because of my first fic, don't worry, Clash Between Magic and Jutsu (that I will now call CBMaJ) isn't stopped, it's because I finally got something I lost long time ago... I forgot the name... AAH! yea, a life and I wasn't inspired for the story (and I haven't red Harry Potter the 7th so...). I'm working on it a little by little.

Thanks to XxPoisned DreamsxX for correcting this fic (and CBMaJ too)

I don't know if that type of fic have been done before, but I think that it is. If you don't understand the summary, in this fic, the OC will be travelling from a fanfiction to another (but will have a home, the one that he appears in first place). Don't worry, I will tell you which Fanfiction to read and I will ask their authors the permission to do it.

It is rated M because I will use (if I can) some fics with lemons, so this is why.

Now with the story!!!

* * *

**Prelude**

It was late at night; the stars were bright. The streets of Konoha were silent; the only lights were the one of the moon and the one from a little ramen stand.

A little boy was slowly walking, his head down, with a sad face, towards that so much special stand. That boy had blond hairs. He wasn't older than 8 years old. He was wearing a white short sleeves shirt with a pair of blue jeans and blue sandals. His name is Naruto.

He's stomach was roaring like hell. "At least I'm arriving at Ichiraku's ramen." He said to himself.

A couple of feet in before he arrived at the ramen stand, the earth started to tremble. Suddenly, a little light, a point 2 feet in front of him appeared. The floor started to shake dangerously. After a fraction of second, the little light took an incredible expansion, at least two times taller than Naruto. The boy was scared to death, he couldn't move. Then, something seemed to be thrown from the other side. But that thing was a kid, flying at great speed towards Naruto.

When the U.F.K (Unidentified Flying Kid) make contact with the poor blond, the two of them rolled on the floor for a good 5 feet before stopping. The big light disappeared in an instant. When Naruto came back to his sense, he looked at the thing that had hit him.

The kid was a boy of young age, maybe the same age of Naruto. He had short blue and red hairs. The left side of his head was red and the other blue. 'Strange' thought Naruto. He was wearing dark blue pants, some dark running shoes and a red T-shirt. His clothes were torn at several places.

Naruto then got alarmed; he tried his best to bring the boy to the nearest place, which was Ichiraku's ramen stand, a few feet away. He hadn't had time that the old man was coming running toward them.

"Are you Ok Naru… Who's that?" Ichiraku asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but we need to help him!"

"Ok, I'll bring him down to the hospital, go tell Ayame to give you your bowl of ramen and after that she can close the shop. I'll be back in no time."

Naruto jump on his feet and ran to tell Ayame what to do. His bowl was ready. Each night, at that time, Naruto was coming to eat, so his first bowl was always ready when he arrived. A couple of minutes later, he exited the shop.

'I think I'll just go back to my apartment, I'll go see the person tomorrow.' Naruto thought.

The walk to his house was calm and uneventful. When he got in, he quickly changed to his pyjamas and got into bed.

--With Ichiraku--

The man was running with the new kid in his arms, bridal style. The hospital wasn't far away, so he got there in no time. The interior was quiet. He searched for some help, when a nurse arrived. They took him into a bed.

"Thanks Ichiraku-san, we'll be taking care of him now." The doctor that just arrived told him,

"Ok, thanks." And Ichiraku exited the room to return to his house.

After a couple of minutes, everything was under control.

The day after, the Hokage was informed about the newcomer and the man visited the patient. When he arrived in the room, the kid was sleeping peacefully. He decided to wait there a little and besides, it's a good way to avoid the big stack of paper that was waiting for him in his office.

After ten minutes, the kid opened his eyes,

"Hi there!" Said the old man.

The little one blinked twice before starting to stress out.

"Sarutobi-san! Where are mother and father and Kari?" The boy said to the man, with a questioning look. The third couldn't respond to that, shocked that the kid knew his name.

"Ok, first of, how do you know my name?"

"What? You mean… you don't remember me?" Now the boy was panicked. 'Had father really did this?' He thought.

Deciding to change the subject, Sarutobi asked "What is your name boy?"

"My name is Kinra Harochi, and if I'm here, it's because something terrible happened."

* * *

A/N: Ok, for the UFK thing, I just found it funny, sorry about it.

If you have any ideas about which other fic to use, send me the title (Only taking Naruto only fic, but it can be any types.) The fics must be at least 30 000 words, so the story is a little advanced.

I don't have any pairings FOR NOW, but I know there will be. Send ideas.

Finally, don't forget that my native language is french (Quebec, Canada) so don't flame me if you don't understand what I tried to explained.


End file.
